Hook, Line, and Sinker
by Tsukino is Insane
Summary: If she were to ever, ever, EVER give THAT look, he would get whatever she wanted. Leviathan help the world. Contains Limited Edition AVALANCHE Woolly Chocobos.


Just felt like writing some Yuffentine...heheh.

**Disclaimer: Oh, if I did own Square Enix, I'd have ruled the world already. Like ShinRa. Rawr.**

**Rating**: [I guess...T, for mild cursing.] (yarharhar!)

**Summary**: If she were to ever, ever, **EVER** give **THAT** look, he would get whatever she wanted. Leviathan help the world.

xxx

xxx

xxx

He knew, that if she ever gave him the _look_, then he would damn well do anything she wanted him to do.

And they both knew, that what Yuffie wanted, she would steal. And if she couldn't steal it, then she had handy dandy sweet-as-candy 'plan double V'.

Which included getting Vincent to get it for her.

Because if Yuffie couldn't get it (which she could of course, she just wanted to see what tricks Vincent had up his sleeve. It wasn't that she couldn't steal, nope, not at all...), then the only living being left on Gaia who could would be mister tall, dark, and handsome.

So when Yuffie saw the new Woolly Chocobo[1] that Barret had gotten for Marlene from Gold Saucer, Yuffie just had to get one. Not just any Woolly Chocobo, but Marlene's Woolly Chocobo. Because Marlene's Wooly Chocobo was the first limited edition AVALANCHE Yuffie Woolly Chocobo from Golden Saucer. And it was the only one in the world. Stupid Gold Saucer manufacturing.

There were other limited Edition AVALANCHE Woolly Chocobo plushies, but why go after the ultra-rare dolls when the one modeled after THE Yuffie Kisaragi was literally right under nose? No, literally. Marlene probably knew she wanted the Chocobo plush, and was trying to rub in it.

And if Yuffie tried to steal from Marlene, Barret would kill her.

So back-up plan "double V" was put into action for the umpteenth time!

She found him, sitting in an arm chair in his room upstairs. "Hey, Vinnie?" she put on her cutest smile ever known to man. He didn't even look up from his book. "Umm...can you...maybe...kinda sorta...get...something for me?" She saw him visibly stiffen in his chair.

If she could only get him to look up at her... "Vinnie?"

She widened her eyes a fraction bigger; let her bottom lip jut out. He still didn't look up.

"Vin-Vin?" He shuddered, and she knew she just needed to push a little more before he crumbled before her.

"Vincent?" she whispered, letting a whimper sneak its way into her voice. Vincent closed his, book, and looked up.

**Hook**, **line**, and **sinker**, baby.

* * *

><p>Epilogue...<p>

Yuffie had gotten Vincent to 'get' her a Limited Edition Woolly Chocobo, and now, she was just waiting for him to come back.

...

Maybe Barret caught Vincent in the act and then mauled him horribly. Or sat on him. Dammit.

Her only back-up plan was back-up pan double-V. Looks like she'll have to shoot Barret with 10 or so tranqs, and steal the chocobo from Marlene herself. Hurrrrrr. Sometimes, you can't rely on idiots to go and do something simple, and you just have to do all the hard work yourself, stupid, stupid, stupid Vinnie!

"...And why am I so stupid?" A deep baritone voice asked from behind. Yuffie turned around with a sheepish Yuffie-esque grin.

"...Did I say that little bit out loud?" Vincent nodded. "...Nyuk nyuk...nyuk. Did ya get my woolly choco-"

Vincent looked to the side, and handed her a black woolly chocobo. Yuffie opened her mouth to complain before taking a double take at the plush toy.

It was black, yes, but it also had a red cape. And one of the claws had a...claw...gauntlet. It couldn't be...

"LIMITED EDITION VINCENT VALENTINE WOOLLY CHOCOBO?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Vincent didn't get Marlene's Yuffie Kisaragi Limited Edition Woolly Chocobo. Barret sat on him.

_**[1] Dedicated to "SUNSHINE IN WINTER", by Guardian1, when Yuffie had her woolly chocobo. so cute. That story made me cry so bad! It was really good, though! You should read it!**_

That was fun writing, took me like an hour to think of what Yuffie would have Vincent 'get' for her.


End file.
